Death Tends to Make You Forget
by LovelyLorelei
Summary: Forgetting who your friends were from life doesn't change how you interact with them in death.


**I was just reading **_**I Remain Anonymous**_** by Angelfeatherwriter, and I was struck with an idea.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

My wings flap silently behind me as I watch what is going on below. Shinigami-sama said there would be another coming today. It didn't tell me who; there would be no use since I would meet the spirit anyway.

I watch the thing called a _funeral_ and wonder when this newcomer would show up. Surely the soul has left the body by now? A glint of light catches my eye, and I realize that is my cue.

I fly down to where the newly buried casket is and wait for the spirit to form. As it takes quite a few minutes, I distract myself with a reflective surface the living people call _mirrors_. Seeing what I figured was myself in them for the first time, I find it hard to look away.

Names enter my mind, colors-_blue_, _yellow_, _tan_-and I realize they are describing what I see. My _blue_ eyes, my _yellow_ hair, my _tan_ skin, and something like lines streak across my cheeks.

I hear a throat clearing and turn to see the fully formed spirit. I grin unabashedly and take my time to examine the newcomer.

The spirit is a feminine looking male, lean and tall but still having muscles. His pale face is narrow and framed by dark bangs, some of the hair sticking up in the back. His eyes and hair are mostly the same color-_black_-with the hair having streaks of another color-_dark blue_-in various places. He still wears the clothes he was buried in, a _formal kimono_, but his bare feet sit atop the grave. I can't help but think that he would be very pretty, if not then very _familiar_, if it weren't for the heavy scowl sitting on his face. It seems he is examining things as well.

He glances down at himself, then glances at the sobbing people who still can't see us, glances back to himself, then finally settles a look towards me. He raises a single eyebrow at me as if to say, 'What do you want?' My grin spreads wider, almost closing my eyes, and I hold out my hand.

"Hello! I'm here to accompany you to the _Spirit Realm_!" My voice is quieter than it usually is, but the newcomer apparently doesn't like it still. He just scowls harder, scoffs, then moves to walk off.

This shocks me a little and I stand there stupidly for a few moments. Then I just shrug and sit down on the ground.

I watch amused as he walks over to where the few remaining people are. I'm sure the _funeral_ is already over, so these people must've been close to him in life. A spark of _something_ runs through me when I look at them, but I do what Shinigami-sama said and ignore it. Memories of life aren't worth the trouble of remembering, even if you're curious. **(1)**

He tries to get their attention, asking them questions and such. I know it's a futile attempt but he doesn't so I let him discover things on his own, holding in my laughter at the look of horror he makes when someone walks straight through him. I did the exact same thing when I _died_.

"Hey," I yell to him. "You done yet? We kinda have to get going now."

He glances over at me and glares. Suprisingly, he then snarled out a single word that had more meaning and _feelings_ attached to it than it should have.

_Dobe_.

I then realize that he must have known me in life.

He walks back over after trying a few more times to get attention. I stand up and flap my wings a little. "You ready to go?" I ask. He glances toward the empty area a last time before looking at me and nods. "Remember anything?"

He frowns again. "Not much anymore."

I shrug and wrap my arms around him, almost like a hug. I prepare to move my wings to get us off the ground, but something hard connecting with my crotch causes me to let go and fall to my knees in pain. **(2)**

"What the fuck are you doing, dobe?!"

I groan in response.

Familiar dislike fills my being.

* * *

**(1) I like the idea of souls not remembering their past or anything else. In this, spirits are formed once their dead body is given a proper funeral so the soul can detach from the body. The spirits still have their memories for a short time but things are forgotten until the only thing left is a name to identify yourself with, most of the time the name you had while still living. Sometimes even that is forgotten, in which the spirit has to remain on Earth linked to a place which recalls the most emotions. There are sometimes in either cases where things from life slip through, but it's only small things and it doesn't last long.**

**(2) I do think that spirits can cause other spirits pain...just don't ask me how. ~sweatdrop~**

**Thank you for reading! The things that are italicized are names or words that the living people call things, but the spirits don't really have a use for.**

**I should prolly update **_**Life and Rebirth**_**, but I'm a bit stuck on chapter 4, so sorry. ~rubs back of head~**

_**Took me forever to think up that title**_**. DX**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
